Romeo and Juilet
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: A/U: Kevin Nash and Mark Calloway hate each other but deal with each other because of their friends what will their reaction be when their children begin dating
1. Chapter 1

**Nash House**

"Really dad do I have to?" Brittney Nash asked "I mean I get on with Kristy and Leanne but Leo and me don't get on and you don't like Mark anyway."

"You think I want to go and see Mark' kid turn 18?" Kevin Nash asked

Brittney was 18 and had just finished high school with Leanne Hall, Kristy Hickenbottom and Leo Calloway. Leanne was the daughter of Scott Hall, Kristy was the daughter of Michael and Rebecca Hickenbottom. Michael who the children other than Kristy called him uncle Shawn as he was the WWE superstar Shawn Michaels. Leo was the son of the undertaker Mark Calloway.

"But dad," Brittney whined "me and Leo have been suspended for fighting with each other."

"You slapped him because he dinged your car with his bike." Kevin said "I am not arguing with you about this Brit we are only going for a couple of hours and then we will come home ok?"

"Fine," Britney said and as she turned away and hid a grin from her father.

Secretly it had been the feud that was 20 years old between Mark and Kevin which had caused the two families to feud and Brittney and Leo had to hide their friendship from their parents as they knew it would lead to one of them to be moved from Texas as the two men didn't want their children to be friends with each other and it was only through mutual friends that they where happy seeing each other e.g. Scott' birthday.

**Calloway house**

"I don't want her here dad." Leo said "she damn near tried to kill me because I just dinged her with my door it wasn't like I did it on purpose."

"I know son," Mark said "but if I didn't invite Kev and Brit the rest of them would think that the whole thing with me and Kev isn't over and also your mom would kick my ass because she wants to see Theresa and they can only see each other really without having issues with me or Kev is a mutual friend environment and your mom has been on at me to see her so now if I have to suffer with having Nash here then buddy so do you."

"That' not fair dad," Leo said "if she starts anything I will just throw her in the pool like I did when we were little,"

"I don't get why you can't get on," Mark said "you have some of the same friends,"

"I'll tell you what dad," Leo said "you patch things up with Kev and me and Brittney will get on ok?"

Mark simply chuckled and nodded he knew that his son would not pull any chances in the fact that he didn't like Britney Nash and he wouldn't do anything to rectify the situation as he didn't want anything to do with Kevin as he didn't want their kids to be friends the only thing that would be worse than that would be if they dated but both knew that their parents would not agree with them dating and also they knew that they hated each other and it wouldn't happen in the first place.

**That night**

"Hey Brit," Leanne said handing a drink to her friend "so your dad drug you as well huh?"

"It's not like I hate the guy," Brittney said "but dad just uses chances like this to throw the fact I am going into wrestling in Mark' face because Leo doesn't want to."

"He didn't say he wouldn't." Leanne said "just that he wasn't sure about joining the WWE."

"Yeah well he is looking this way."Kristy said "and has been for the last 5 minutes."

"Yeah right," Brittney said "why would he be looking this way? I mean we promised we would behave I don't like being treated like a criminal in my dad' friend' house"

"Yeah well he is coming this way," Leanne said and Brittney turned to see Leo walking towards them whilst at the same time talking to Nick Hogan. Nick and Leo had been quite good friends when they were younger but Leo had moved to Texas with his mom rather than be on the road with his dad and his dad only came home when he got the time to. Nick on the other hand lived in California with his sister Brooke and their dad Hulk.

Hey girls," Leo said smiling at them "having a nice time?"

"Yeah it's ok." Brittney said with a nice smile she had decided that she was going to try and get on with Leo she didn't know whether it was the drink doing the thinking for her or whether it was her own brain on it's own but either way she was going to start making a change with how she treated Leo.

"Do you want to dance?" Leo asked

"I am going to get another drink." Leanne said quickly

"Me too," Kristy said and followed her friend.

"Brit?" he asked "do you want to dance with me on my 18th birthday?"

Brittney pursed her lips and thought she didn't want to annoy her father but also she wanted to try and have a friendship with Leo.

"Ok," she said and she lead him inside to where the music was. In the room Kevin was dancing with Theresa and Mark was dancing with Sara but Brittney could see her father looking at her and she waved him off mouthing they were just dancing.

Leo then extended his hand to her and pulled him close to her as the music played through which was a slow song even for a rock band as the band Hinder' version of Bon Jovi' bed of roses played through.

"If I didn't know better," Brittney said "I would think that you manipulated the music so that it was a song that you knew was slow so that you could hold me close,"

"Don't flatter yourself Brit," Leo teased back.

Truthfully Leo had thought that Brittney was a very beautiful young woman, she was 5'6 and a quite curvy young woman but she didn't have massive breasts, she had long brown hair that stopped just before the small of her back and had her father' brown eyes.

Leo was around 6'6 with short brown hair and deep green eyes and towered over Brittney with the height that he was as he was a clear head and shoulders taller than her. Where as she was skinny but had a developed body and also had a muscular frame as she had been training to become a TNA knockout. Leo at the same time was very well built like his father and even though he was around 260 or 280 pounds in weight like his father it looked a more muscular, powerful frame that fit his height unlike some superstars who looked two heavy or too light for their frame.

Three hours later Leo and Brittney were sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet in the water.

"So did you have a nice birthday?" Britney asked

"Yeah," Leo said "my dad and your dad didn't kill each other and we didn't argue, how are you getting home, I thought your folks left with Scott."

"They did," Brittney said "I am staying with Kristy and her parents tonight."

"Oh," Leo said

"Yup," Brittney said and then she moved so that she could rest her head on Leo' shoulder.

"I didn't hate you," Leo said "you do know that right?"

"Huh?" Brittney asked tiredly

"It was just my dad and yours," he said "I always thought you were nice,"

Brittney smiled and went to kiss his cheek but then he turned his head and after a moment of hesitation she kissed him on the lips and then moved away from him and then stood up and walked inside.

"Hey Brit," he said causing her to turn around "what was that for?"

"Birthday kiss," she said simply "I'll see you in school on Monday."

"I won't be in." Leo said "it' Wrestlemania this Sunday I am going with dad because Austin is getting inducted into the hall of fame."

"Oh," Brittney said "may as well do this now then," and walked back and kissed Leo harder on the lips. Then Kristy walked outside and saw her two friends kissing and she smiled and took a picture of them which caused them to break apart.

"Kristy you are a dead girl," Brittney said running at her friend

"Sorry lover girl we are going," Kristy said and then she turned to Leo "happy birthday stud I would kiss you as well but I think Brit would kill me."

Leo then gave her the finger causing her to laugh and wave before she turned and left.

All Leo could think was dad is going to kill me.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months Brittney wasn't at home as much as she joined the main event mafia as Nash' valet. Secretly she hated how she was only allowed to be a valet and not be a wrestler she had told Jeff Jarrett and Dixie Carter that she didn't want to be a valet and she had been training with some of the knockouts like ODB and Angelina Love who both were teaching her what they knew and both treated her like a little sister but also like a rookie and wanted her to respect the wrestlers that he come before her but she already had that respect ingrained into her because of her father.

Some of the TNA talent however didn't like her because of who she was as they claimed she was only Nash' valet because she was Nash' daughter however she was protected by the main event mafia as well as they were teaching her how to hone her microphone skills and it had to be admitted that Kurt Angle and Sting were two of the best with mic skills in TNA as they were both good at being face and heel. Brittney always felt that her father was better as heel than face for example in WCW Nash had a good few year run in the NWO as a heel with Hogan and Hall before he became face with the Wolfpac.

She helped the main event mafia assert their power over TNA on the lead up to lockdown but the main event mafia knew that they had problems with Foley, Jarrett, Joe, AJ Styles and teams like Team 3D who were all against the main event mafia were beginning to form a group with each other and were beginning to form an alliance with each other.

She had been in constant contact with her friends and Ryan as she had phoned him the night that the undertaker had extended his streak to 17-0 by beating Shawn Michaels in a hell of a match both Ryan and Kristy were both at the event and ironically sat not three seats from each other so that they were able to talk to each other and the WWE commentary team had made a comment about it when they were shown as 'Shawn' had kissed Kristy' cheek when he went out to the ring and then surprisingly shook hands with Ryan along the row for Ryan to use the undertaker' signature taunt with him then removing his jacket with 17-0 written on a shirt. Then when Mark came out because of his persona he didn't shake his son' hand but after he won the match he walked down to where his son was seated and handed him his hat that he had worn down to the ring.

Ryan after that point had trained a lot harder to get into the wrestling business as he had been wrestling matches in Texas and had been wrestling dark matches on ECW in secret to try and gain interest with the WWE but also he sent his tapes to TNA but more specifically to Jeff Jarrett. He knew that the founder would have a lot of pull in TNA still and even though Ryan had been wrestling on independent circuits some of the best in the WWE and TNA knew that as he was taker' son he would be good as a wrestler.

**TNA**

Brittney was walking down the hallway talking to Taylor Wilde when she heard her father' voice shouting as well as Kurt Angle and Scott Steiner, as she walked into the room she saw there was a camera there and was about to leave when the camera locked on her.

"What' the matter?" she asked looking at her father.

"I have to fight the guy for team Jarrett," Kevin said "we don't know who it is Jeff took great pleasure in telling us that he isn't going to tell us who it is until the match starts."

"Do you want me to come out with you?" Brittney asked

"Why would he need you out there?" Scott Steiner said "what are you going to do? I mean it isn't like you could do anything for him," as the camera panned to see the reaction of Kevin Nash, Steiner mouthed a sorry but Brittney appeared to brush it off.

"It is up to you Brit," Kevin said "I wouldn't want you to be hurt but you could be another set of eyes for me,"

"Ok," Brittney said.

**In the ring**

Kevin Nash knew that he was to lose the match to a version of a chokeslam but he simply didn't know who he would be fighting as the script for the match had been set to him but the name of the opponent was missing from it simply because he was a newly signed talent but also because they wanted it to be a surprise for both employees and the fans.

Nash, Brittney and Angle all went out to the ring together and always Nash held the ropes open for his daughter. The angle that they were aiming for would be that when the mafia fell apart Nash would look after his daughter as well as going after the legends title at the same time and holding that belt for a while as AJ Styles would lose the title to Nash they had agreed on that but they didn't decide on how long Nash would keep the belt.

"Jarrett," Angle said getting on the microphone "you don't want to tell us who your guy is fine but it' the 11th hour and Nash is going to beat the crap out of your guy."

"It's this simple Jeff," Nash said "any of your young guys may have talent but they aren't big sexy."

Then the lights went out and a gong sounded.

Brittney looked up that the stage and Kurt Angle and Nash looked like they were about to wet themselves.

"It isn't," Mike Tenay said

"The undertaker?" Don West said.

Then the lights came back on and Nash and Angle to turned around to see someone else in the ring that they were not expecting.

Ryan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the hell is that?" Don West said

"I honestly don't know" Mike Tenay said "but he had the undertaker' gong and the lights went out there is no other reason for him to have that other than him having something to do with the deadman."

Brittney couldn't believe that Ryan was the new TNA acquisition that would be part of team Jarrett she had always thought that if they were in the same organisation they would both be faces or heels but she knew that having the son of the undertaker against Kevin Nash would get more people to watch than having her dad and Ryan on the same side.

Kevin looked pissed at the smirk that Ryan gave to Brittney and he would wait for the bell to go and then stiff the kid to hurt him not to permanently injure the kid but just to give him the warning that TNA wasn't a playground for preppy kids it was a wrestling business momentarily forgetting that his daughter had the same type of lifestyle as Ryan but Brittney was his own daughter and he wanted to protect her from guys like Ryan hell 20 years ago he was a guy like Ryan.

As the match started Kevin tried to use his strength against Ryan but even though Ryan was smaller he was able to twist underneath Nash and lift him over his shoulder in a fireman' carry over his left shoulder which planted Nash on his back then he ran and hit the ropes and came back with a knee drop but Nash moved out of the way. Then as Ryan got up and threw him into the corner and walked over to him before hitting him with three knees to the chest.

Then as Nash went to hit another one Ryan grabbed his foot and backheel tripped the other leg causing him to fall onto his back and then catapulted him into the top turnbuckle causing him to crack his head against the ring post and rolled him up only to get a 2 count.

"This guy is amazing," Don West said "obviously Jeff Jarrett knew what he was doing picking this guy,"

"But Kevin Nash is Kevin Nash," Mike Tenay said "he can turn one defensive move into a jacknife power bomb"

Speaking of the jacknife Nash was able to hit it as Ryan was getting back to his feet but he was only able to get a 2 count with it and then Ryan did a Shawn Michaels like nip up and then hit Nash with a powerslam that amazed the fans as he was able to lift the big man off of his feet and then he walked towards the top rope and climbed up to the rope before diving off and hitting Nash in the centre of his stomach with a head butt.

Then as they both slowly got to their feet Nash went for another jacknife power bomb but Ryan back dropped him out of it and raised his right hand and then wrapped it around Nash' throat when he got to his feet.

"Chokeslam," Don West said as Ryan planted Nash.

"Hook of the leg," Mike Tenay said "1,2,3 this mystery man just beat Kevin Nash,"

Then when the bell rang the main event mafia swarmed on Ryan kicking and stomping on him and she tried to get her dad' attention to help Ryan but then she remembered it was all scripted and didn't seem as worried and she felt even better about it when AJ Styles and Samoa Joe literally flew down the ramp both wielding steel chairs to help Ryan.

As Joe helped Ryan to his feet she was happy to see that her friend was not concussed or bloodied in any way as the MEM had a history of violence against those they came up against having taken out Joe, Jeff, Petey Williams, and brother Ray and had them all on the injured list at one time.

Once they got backstage Ryan had a promo segment with Jeff Jarrett where he was introduced to the TNA audience as Leonidas which Brittney smiled at as it was obvious he had taken his name from the movie 300 where Leonidas was the leader of the Spartan army.

Once the promo was finished she waited by the door and once he walked out of it she flung herself at him and pulled him into a deep hug.

"I can't believe you are here," she said "in TNA, the show I am on and your first match was against my dad, very nice chokeslam by the way,"

"Thanks." He said "your dad sold it well, he did stiff me a bit though especially with the jacknife."

"I will talk to him," Brittney said "especially with you being in the lethal lockdown match in three days,"

"Your dad is trying to humble me," Ryan said with a smirk "he wants me to be humbled I think so that I am not coming in and expecting to be given stuff,"

"Anyway," Brittney said "you made it you have a contract and now you are in a match with the MEM with Jeff, Joe and AJ probably 7 of the best on the roster."

"I know," Ryan said "it doesn't meant that I am not nervous as hell I know the storyline they want to do and one false movement I could screw my career."

Brittney was confused by this as she didn't know what storyline they were pushing with Ryan obviously as she didn't know that he was in TNA which prevented her from knowing therefore what storyline he was getting but she presumed that it had nothing to do with her or the mafia.

"So what are your plans for the next few days?" Brittney asked

"I have a web interview tomorrow," Ryan said "and then I have a meeting with the other people in my storyline and then I am going to see my dad on Saturday which I am not enjoying."

"Why?" Brittney said

"Imagine my dad who is a WWE legend and the cornerstone of the business finding out that his son who he has had WWE plans for since I could walk has joined the other TV brand of wrestling which has you and Kev on he is going to be pissed." Ryan said, Brittney could see where he was coming from and knew that her own father would be the own way if she had joined the WWE over TNA however instead of it being over Taker it was over the way the WWE presented the divas and he wouldn't want his 18 year old daughter to be shown that way.

"Wow," she said "do you want me to come with you? I know that your dad doesn't get on with my dad."

"No your ok," Ryan said "do you have anything to do tonight?"

"I have a match with the beautiful people and ODB," Brittney said "it is a tag match, why?"

"I am just wondering," Ryan said "I might stick around and see if you win and then we can catch up."

"Ok," Brittney said.

In the end the tag match ended in a no contest with Angelina love spraying hair spray into ODB' eyes.

Ryan true to his word was back in his own t shirt and jeans waiting for her in the hallway.

"Hey," he said "are we going for dinner?"

"Sure," she said "just let me tell my dad that I am going with you because I think he thinks I am going with him and Scotty."

"Ok." Ryan said.

As he waited for Brittney Samoa Joe walked past whilst on the phone and he smirked at Ryan and ended the call,

"You did well out there tonight kid," Joe said "I know Nash doesn't go easy on anyone but the way you were looking at his daughter I thought he was going to kill you."

"Nah I have known Brit for years," Ryan said "Kev wouldn't kill me, I am just looking forward to lockdown now,"

"I know," Joe said "the lead up to slammiversary will be good and so will after Slammiversary but lockdown is a good pay per view especially our match."

"I know," Ryan said "I just cannot wait to be locked in that match is always like the best match of the year I think the 07 one was the best I mean you, rhino, Sting, Jeff and Kurt that was arguably the best team that we have had in this type of match."

"I think me, Jeff, AJ and you could be," Joe said "you are talented I saw your match in the indie' last year against Matt Morgan it was a good match."

"Ready," Brittney said "oh hey Joe."

"Hey Brit," Joe said "I'll see you guys later,"

"Do you need me for anything Joe?" Ryan asked

"Nah you two crazy kids go catch up," Joe said "I can handle Jeff and AJ with our plan for Sunday"

"Ok," Ryan said and Joe smiled and walked off and Ryan turned to Brittney "so dinner?"


End file.
